Le mage amoureux de son familier
by Blihioma
Summary: Yû commence une nouvelle année en temps que mage de l'élite. Il a aussi hâte de retrouver un ami, ce dernier est un domestique à l'école, mais Yû le considère comme son égal. Pourtant, le serviteur est introuvable... Que lui est-il arrivé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Nous sommes le 6 septembre. Aujourd'hui, commence une nouvelle année pour tous les élèves de l'école de "Les Cendres Bleues". Cette célèbre école de magie possédait environ une centaine d'élèves aux dons incroyables et prometteurs. Parmi cette petite foule de jeunesse, un garçon aux longs cheveux d'ébènes se détachait du lot des merveilleux élèves. En effet, ce jeune homme avait la particularité d'entrainer aussi bien sa magie que son corps. De plus, il possédait un prodigieux don pour la magie. Tous les élèves de l'école l'admiraient et le prenaient pour modèle, tandis que les filles, toutes aussi admiratives, faisaient tout pour essayer de le conquérir.

Cette jeune personne avait même eut la meilleur note à l'examen final de l'année dernière, il entrait aujourd'hui en Classe Supérieure de magie après seulement deux ans d'études. Il était alors le plus jeune élève de toute l'histoire de l'école à passer en Classe Supérieure. Le discours qu'il prononça surpris beaucoup les nouveaux petits étudiants :

« Je m'appelle Yû Kanda, je suis honoré d'être arrivé si haut aussi vite, merci aux professeurs qui m'ont aidés et passez tous une bonne année. »

Une allocution brève et peut argumenter, juste le nécessaire, voilà qui correspondait parfaitement au personnage de Yû Kanda, mais pas du tout à l'idée que se faisaient les débutants en magie, d'un jeune élite. Yû n'aime pas spécialement ses cérémonies qu'il trouve sincèrement inutiles et ennuyeuses. Le jeune novice, se fichait d'ailleurs complètement d'être exceptionnel ou pas, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, était que cette foutue cérémonie se termine rapidement, qu'il puisse aller s'entrainer. Ah ! Et aussi que toutes les filles arrêtent de tenter de le séduire, ça en devenait soulant pour le japonais.

« ... Et passés une bonne année dans l'entente et la bonne humeur. »

« Enfin ! » Grogna Yû qui s'éclipsa immédiatement de la salle.

Personne ne le vit et le japonais put profiter du calme pendant quelques temps. Mais bien sûr, ses fans en délire, surexcités, exaltés, déchaînés, enflammés, frénétiques et survoltés [parmi elles, Mayaku x)] ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver. Yû soupira bruyamment en voyant dans la marée, des têtes plus petites : de nouveaux fans étaient arrivés, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais, pensait le jeune homme. Il entreprit alors de les ignorer et gagna sa chambre, seul endroit calme et sans admiratrices hystériques.

Sa chambre avait légèrement changée depuis l'année dernière : un lit avait été placé à côté du sien pour son futur familier et une salle de bain avait été raccordée à sa chambre. Les murs étaient toujours gris foncés et la pièce était toujours éclairée que par une seule longue fenêtre. Le lit sculpté dans le bois rouge résidait encore dans la salle et les draps d'un blanc immaculé sentaient la fraicheur et le propre. Yû posa son regard sur le sol dans les mêmes tons que ceux de la couleur du bois de son lit.

Le japonais se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit, bénissant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce sombre. Il fixait le plafond et ses pensées s'envolèrent vers une personne. Ça fait maintenant deux ans qu'Yû Kanda l'avait rencontré, cette personne était tellement belle... La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était le jour même de la rentrée, elle portait une bassine d'eau et faisait de nombreux allers-retours en traversant la foule, au bout d'un moment, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : la bassine d'eau finit renversée sur la tête d'un élève. L'élève en question n'avait pas été très content, normal il venait de prendre une douche gratuite. Ce qui surprit plutôt le jeune étudiant, ce fut la facilité avec laquelle le garçon, pas très costaud, avait soulevé le serviteur d'une main.

Yû avait à l'époque, d'abord pensé à la magie, mais en y regardant de plus près, le serviteur ne semblait pas bien lourd aussi, il paraissait même maigre, voir squelettique. Le japonais s'était alors interposé entre la brute et le frêle garçon. L'élève, qui faisait bien une tête de plus que lui, le regarda, surprit. Les autres élèves n'avaient même pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'au moment où Yû était intervenu. L'agresseur avait toisé le japonais d'un regard mauvais au début, puis ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur le badge de l'élite que portait le brun. Le grand jeune homme partit donc, sans rien dire ou faire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Hm, merci mon seigneur » Lui avait répondu la frêle créature, les yeux rivés au sol, comme le voulait le protocole.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu, espèce de pousse de soja ? »

« Je suis marqué mon seigneur... » Murmura-t-il, ignorant les derniers mots d'Yû.

« Allen ! Dépêche-toi un peu, on n'a pas que ça à faire »

Suite à cet appel, le dénommé Allen courut en cuisine après s'être incliné devant l'apprenti mage et Yû apprit son prénom. Le japonais l'avait revu de temps en temps et il savait que le jeune serviteur l'espionnait quand il s'entrainait. Il devait d'ailleurs reproduire son entrainement, car en deux ans, le frêle garçon avait pris du muscle et du poids et avait grandis de plusieurs centimètres.

Alors que ces pensées vagabondaient vers ses deux années passées à être observé du jeune serviteur aux cheveux bruns clairs, quelque chose le fit se redresser : il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme aujourd'hui, malgré la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de venir le voir pour le féliciter de son entrée en Classe Supérieure... Yû se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors, il ne vit qu'Alma, un ami d'Allen et un serviteur lui aussi, mais aucune trace du jeune garçon... Yû descendit les escaliers, se glissa discrètement dans la cours et attrapa Alma avant de se diriger vers une vieille cabane en bois.

« Seigneur Kanda ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » S'étonna Alma de cet "enlèvement".

« Tu sais très bien » Grogna Yû

« Non, éclairer ma lanterne je vous pris, mon seigneur »

« Où est Allen ? »

« Pou-pourquoi ? » Alma s'était crispé et en avait même oublié la formule de politesse habituelle

« Je voulais lui demander quelque chose » Menti Yû, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il s'était attaché à un serviteur, ça ne donnerait rien de bon dans sa future classe, or Alma était une vraie commère.

« Il a encore fait quelque chose de mal ? Mon seigneur » Se reprit Alma en baissant les yeux, ayant pendant un instant dévisagé Yû comme quelqu'un du même rang que lui.

« Encore ? Comment ça encore ? » S'affola un peu Yû, tout en gardant un visage neutre.

« Désolé mon seigneur, je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, son auguste personne seigneur Marian, m'a formellement interdit de parler de la position dans laquelle se trouve Allen en ce moment... » Expliqua Alma

« Le directeur ? »

« Lui-même, mon seigneur »

« Tch' » Fut le dernier mot d'Yû avant de quitter la cabane.

Dans sa tête des dizaines de questions de bousculaient : Où était Allen ? Comment allait-il ? Quelle était sa "position" ? Qu'avait voulu dire Alma, par "encore" ? Pourquoi le directeur avait interdit à Alma de divulguer des informations concernant la pousse de soja ? Est-ce qu'il allait le revoir ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire qu'il voulait devenir son ami ? Est-ce qu'Allen accepterait (s'il le pouvait) ? Yû se torturait l'esprit en cherchant des réponses à ses questions, solutions qu'il ne trouvait pas. En tous cas, pas sans Allen !

Il allait se diriger vers le bureau du directeur, lorsque la sonnerie retentie, annonçant le premier repas de l'année. Yû regarda les escaliers qui montaient au bureau de Marian, mais prit le chemin du réfectoire, ne sachant pas de toute façon ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il prit un plateau et s'assit à une table vide, autour de laquelle, les filles ne tardèrent pas à se disputer pour savoir qui allaient s'assoir avec leur idole. Yû ne fit même pas attention à elles et regardait son plateau remplis d'un air vide. Le nouvel élite de la Classe Supérieure soupira et rapporta son plateau plein avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Yû s'allongea sur le lit aux draps blancs et repensa aux discussions qu'il avait eues avec Allen pendant ces deux dernières années. Au début ça avait été vraiment dur de lui faire sortir du bec autre chose que « oui mon seigneur » ou « non mon seigneur ». Mais pour lui montrer qu'il voulait parler avec un humain et non un serviteur, Yû avait fait l'immense effort de lui parler de lui. Le jeune garçon s'était alors ouvert à son tour et avant montrer la plus belle chose au monde qu'Yû n'avait jamais vu : son sourire. Le sourire d'Allen était resplendissant, tendre, simple, magnifique, parfois discret, naïf, innocent.

Yû soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller moelleux, il n'aimait pas du tout les petites rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues en ne faisant que penser au sourire du jeune serviteur. Il se changea rapidement, retourna se coucher et s'assoupit dans les minutes qui suivirent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le soleil vint chatouiller les paupières du japonais, dès l'aurore. Yû ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il se redressa lentement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il chercha des yeux son jeune serviteur préféré. Il ne le trouva pas. Yû regarda machinalement sa montre qui indiquait 6h37, puis il reporta son attention sur la cours de l'école. A cette heure, Allen devrait déjà s'activer à nourrir les animaux et à balayer l'entré... Où était-il donc ? Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage quand il aperçut la porte du dortoir des serviteurs, s'ouvrir. Mais ce mince sourire, s'effaça de son visage à la seconde où il se rendit compte que la tête brune n'appartenait pas à Allen, mais à son ami, Alma. Un profond soupire résonna dans la pièce...

« Allen... » Souffla Yû entre ses lèvres.

Il venait de se rappeler de sa discussion avec Alma : Allen se trouvait dans une position peu confortable selon les sous-entendus du serviteur. Les questions qu'il s'était posées la veille firent de nouveau leurs apparitions pour l'asticoter. Ce fut donc un Yû Kanda plus qu'agacé qui sortit de sa chambre, une fois douché et habillé. Il descendit dans la cours et se rendit à l'endroit secret qu'Allen lui avait montré l'année dernière. A cause des ronces, les élèves ne s'approchaient pas : une fausse rumeur disait qu'elles avaient été maudites par l'âme d'une jeune femme qui aurait été tuée par son amant dans ce lieu.

Mais Allen et Yû s'en fichaient pas mal, d'ailleurs, les ronces d'ordinaires sauvages et magiques, ne les attaquaient pas, pour une raison que les deux garçons ignoraient. C'est donc là-bas que ses pas le portèrent. Yû entra dans ce petit sanctuaire où Allen et lui avaient passés de longues heures à parler. Le japonais se laissa tomber sur le seul banc de pierre de l'endroit, soupira pour déjà la énième fois de la matinée. Il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eut avec l'autre garçon en cet endroit même :

_« Dis, Yû... » _

_« Tu fais encore ton timide Allen ? » S'était alors moqué l'élite._

_« ... »_

_« Ne le prend pas mal Allen, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'écoute. »_

_« ... Si je te le dis... Tu ne voudras peut être ne plus être mon ami... »_

_« Hein ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ce genre d'idiotie ? Je serais toujours ton ami, peu importe les bêtises que tu me sortiras. » Avait rigolé gentiment le japonais._

_« C'est vrai ? » Avait demandé le serviteur avec espoir._

_« Je te le promet ! »_

_« Et bien, en fait, Yû... Je... »_

_« Tu ? »_

_« Je... Je suis... Je te/ » N'avais put que commencer le jeune garçon car la sonnerie avait retentie._

_« Désolé Allen... Je dois aller en cours... »_

_« Hm... Je comprends. » Avait répondu le plus jeune, affreusement déçut._

_« Tu me le diras une autre fois. »_

En y repensant, Yû ne savait toujours pas ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Allen ce jour-là... Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait un peu... Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait du rester et l'écouter, peu importe s'il avait dut arriver en retard, Allen avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose de très important... Yû soupira encore une fois et s'allongea sur le banc. Un autre souvenir vint le narguer. Mais un souvenir dont il n'avait aucun souvenir... Une réminiscence peut être...

_Allen caressait machinalement les cheveux soyeux d'Yû. La tête du jeune mage reposait sur les jambes du petit serviteur. Il parlait ou du moins ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son ne parvenait à Yû. Allen le regardait avec tendresse et son long discours semblait aussi important que ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Allen autrefois. Le mouvement mécanique de sa main changea soudain en un mouvement, doux, délicat et presque... Aimant... Le serviteur porta une mèche de la cascade d'ébène à ses lèvres pour l'humer lentement, sentir sa douceur. Sa main passa gracieusement de la chevelure du mage à sa joue, pour en savourer le touché. Allen se pencha lentement au dessus de son visage, sembla hésiter un moment, puis finit par se redresser et attendre que son ami se réveille._

Yû posa sa main sur ses cheveux, ayant presque l'impression de sentir la chaleur de la main du jeune garçon. Yû c'était souvent endormit sur les jambes d'Allen, après un cours particulièrement fatiguant ou épuisant. Il ne savait donc pas à quand remontait ce souvenir... Souvenir ? Non, en fait, il avait vu plusieurs fois cette scène en rêve... Yû fut un petit peu déçu que ce ne soit pas la réalité, qu'Allen ne l'ai pas regardé de cette tendre façon.

L'élite japonais se redressa et se leva. Il regarda un moment le ciel tout juste bleu. Comme le jour de cette promesse de venir le voir, encore une fois, une conversation qui c'était passé ici... Yû soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna, en face de lui se tenait Allen... Plutôt le souvenir d'Allen, ces pouvoirs magiques avaient du être déréglé quand il avait commencé à se sentir mal et il avait du faire malgré lui un sort de mémoire du temps en fonction d'un lieu : **Tires**.

L'Allen du souvenir s'approcha d'Yû et commença à parler :

_« Au fait, Yû... »_

« ... » Le japonais ne répondit pas, mais "Allen" sembla entendre une réponse, sûrement celle que lui avait donné le jeune homme au moment de cette conversation.

_« Tu reviendras l'année prochaine, n'est ce pas ? »_

« ... »

_« Quoi ? Mais c'est fantastique ! Tu es vraiment génial Yû, en seulement deux ans études, tu es arrivé en Classe Supérieur de magie ! »_

« ... »

_« Ah, alors à ce moment-là, je te féliciterais, promis ! »_

« ... »

_« Comme si j'allais oublier ce genre de chose ! Tu es cruel, je tiens toujours mes promesses ! »_

« ... »

_« Et j'essayerai de venir te féliciter non pas comme un serviteur, mais comme quelqu'un de libre »_

« ... Quelqu'un de libre...? » Demanda Yû alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

_« Je ne peux pas te le promettre ça par contre, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour y arriver, tu peux compter sur moi »_

Le sourire qu'affichait Allen à ce moment-là s'effaça en même temps que le sort et l'image du jeune serviteur s'évapora dans les airs. Yû ouvrit la bouche puis la referma immédiatement, il avait complètement oublié ses paroles ou plutôt il n'y avait pas fait attention, croyant que ce n'était que des mots en l'air.

Si ce que lui avait dit Allen était vrai, s'il avait vraiment essayé de devenir une personne libre... Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il avait tenté de s'enfuir... C'est pour ça qu'Alma n'avait rien put dire, mais si le directeur était impliqué, cela voulait dire que le serviteur avait été attrapé... Et donc emprisonner en attente de son jugement. Yû réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de le faire sortir du pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit...

Il sortit lentement de leur endroit secret et retourna dans sa chambre pour attendre le petit déjeuné... Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais il les ravala par fierté. Il ne voulait pas voir son seul ami mourir... Il ne voulait en aucun cas le voir souffrir, mais il ne pouvait rien, absolument rien. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pas sauver la seule personne à qui il tenait... La cloche des banquets retentie et Yû dut descendre rejoindre les autres apprentis pour le premier repas de la journée.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Cela faisait exactement deux jours et treize heures qu'Yû Kanda savait que son seul et meilleur ami, Allen Walker un serviteur du même âge que lui, avait essayé de fuir sa condition pour devenir libre. Mais il savait aussi que le jeune garçon n'avait pas réussi et que le directeur s'occupait de corriger son attitude avant de peut être le tuer. Malgré ses deux jours passés, Yû n'avait pas pu se rendre dans le bureau du directeur et il n'avait trouvé aucune idée pour faire sortir Allen de son pétrin...

En ce moment, Yû se trouvait en cours et suivait celui-ci d'une oreille, guère intéressé. Tout lui semblait absurde, sans raisons, grotesque, extravaguant, insensé, ridicule depuis quelques temps... Depuis qu'il ne voyait plus Allen pour dire la vérité... Yû soupira encore, ce cours était comme les autres : à mourir d'ennuis. Le japonais tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regretta le temps où il maudissait ceux qui faisaient courir le jeune serviteur d'un endroit à l'autre, car maintenant, il ne le verrait plus jamais...

Le professeur en charge du cours leva les yeux du bouquin qu'il lisait à sa classe, mettant un terme à la lecture du passage sur l'histoire des mages. Depuis la rentrée, son élève préféré n'écoutait plus aucun cours, il ne faisait que regarder par la fenêtre, comme s'il essayait de combler un vide, que l'école ne pouvait faire. Mais il était peut être un élite en quête de soi-même et le chouchou de tous les professeurs de l'école, il n'en restait pas moins un élève qui n'écoutait pas le cours :

« Yû Reiichirou Souichirou Bernkastel Kanda ! »

« Quoi ? » Avait répondu le japonais en le fusillant du regard.

« Veuillez écouter le cours que je suis en train de faire ! Nous sommes en classe, pas dans votre maison ou dans le dortoir ! »

« "Les mages d'autrefois étaient les plus puissants et les plus courageux de l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Ils excellaient dans tous les domaines de magie mais aussi dans les disciples physiques. Ce fut l'un des de ses mage à l'entrainement draconien qui fonda la patrie que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Il est comme le père de tous les pères, notre père à tous. C'est pourquoi les mages sont comme une grande famille liée par la magie." » Finit de réciter l'élite pas si inattentif que ça.

« C'est bien, mais ça ne vous dispense pas d'ignorer mon cours et de regarder ailleurs que dans ma direction »

Le professeur continua donc son cours en laissant Yû porter de nouveau son regard dans le ciel, en essayant de passer outre et de faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Le jeune élite remuait les idées dans son esprit, idées pour évidement aider Allen. Malheureusement, aucune n'allait ou pouvait fonctionner. Un long et profond soupire fut expulsé une fois de plus de son buste, soi dit-en passant admirer de toutes les filles. C'est ainsi que passa le reste de cette heure. Le professeur attira l'attention de ses assourdissants élèves :

« J'ai besoin de votre concentration encore un instant ! »

« ... » Ce qui signifiait que le silence c'était fait.

« Après votre prochain cours, nous allons procéder à l'invocation de vos familiers. Il est temps pour vous, jeunes apprentis, d'entrer dans le vrai monde de la magie. Vous devrez donc vous regrouper dans la cours. Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter. » Conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Tous les élèves crièrent de joie, c'était un moment important pour tous les apprentis, il signifiait le passage à l'âge adulte. Enfin, pas tous : Yû avait plus important à faire que passer des heures dehors avec un brouhaha autour de lui, l'empêchant ainsi de réfléchir tranquillement. De plus, pour lui, un familier serait sans aucun doute plus encombrant qu'utile. Il n'imita donc pas ceux qui sautaient de joie ou s'enlaçaient tellement leurs sentiments avaient besoin d'être exprimés et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot ou une réaction.

La dernière heure passa dans le tumulte. Yû ne changea pas son habitude, c'est-à-dire observer le ciel en imaginant le visage d'Allen dans les nuages. Les jeunes aspirants mages galopèrent en direction de l'espace ouvert de l'établissement. Leurs professeurs les attendaient, heureux de voir leurs élèves aussi excités et joyeux de recevoir leurs familiers. Les premiers s'avancèrent et se mirent au centre des cercles présents au sol. Au fur et à mesure, les animaux apparaissaient à côté de leurs nouveaux maitres et le directeur, qui était venu comme chaque année, les félicitait.

Ce fut au tour du nouvel élite de Classe Supérieure de s'avancer avec les quatre autres élèves. Le directeur fut impatient de voir à quoi ressemblerait l'animal de son fabuleux élève. Yû se plaça donc au centre du cercle déjà tracé. Il se mit à réciter la formule d'invocation. Les tracés de la rosace s'illuminèrent de bleus, comme pour les autres élèves, mais alors que les cercles s'illuminaient de verts et que de la fumée de la même couleur s'élevait du sol pour retomber et laisser apparaitre des animaux. La couleur des configurations qui entouraient Yû s'illuminèrent de rouge, sans fumée et surtout sans animal...

Yû regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris. L'un des professeurs s'avança vers lui, vérifia les inscriptions.

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche dans la rosace... »

« Kanda, quel est ton âge exact ? » Demanda le directeur, gêné de cette mauvaise nouvelle.

« Dix-sept ans, dix mois et vingt-sept jours. » Répondit le questionné, sans savoir en quoi c'était vraiment important.

« Ah... » Ne put que répondre le dirigeant de l'école.

« Il faut que tu ais dix-huit ans pour faire ton invocation... » Déclara l'un des professeurs.

Yû ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça, mais le directeur semblait très, très, très embêté. D'après les règles, tous les élèves de Classe Supérieure de magie devaient sans exception avoir un familier. Or... Si un élève ne peut pas ou n'en a pas, il ne peut pas rester en Classe Supérieure. Mais c'était un dilemme pour l'administrateur de l'établissement qui ne pouvait pas renoncer à se séparer d'un de ses plus brillants élèves ou plutôt SON plus brillant élève. Son joyau, sa fierté, sa perle, sa merveille et sa gloire. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser retourner en classe inférieure.

Il devait trouver une idée et vite... Quelque chose, quelque chose immédiatement... Un mage peut avoir un familier temporaire si son propre familier est décédé ou qu'il se trouve dans l'incapacité de répondre aux attentes de son maitre... Donc... N'importe quoi ou n'importe quoi pourrait aller... Et en ce moment même, un humain attendait dans les caves de l'établissement, pour être tué... Ou bien pour devenir le familier temporaire d'un puissant mage !

Oui, c'est ça ! Le directeur venait de trouver l'idée du siècle pour son joyau du millénaire. Le directeur emmena son précieux élève aux sous-sols, sans un mot. Yû ni voyait qu'une magnifique opportunité de voir et de peut être sauvé Allen. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Yû regarda avec effroi ce qu'il restait de son ami.

En face de lui, dans une cage pour animal, le jeune serviteur était là, mais son physique avait changé du tout au tout : à la place de ses cheveux bruns clairs, il possédait maintenant une tignasse blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux de la même couleur que ces anciens cheveux étaient désormais bleus avec des reflets argentés. Sur la partie gauche de son visage, une cicatrice aussi rouge que le sang tranchait sa figure. Au dessus de celle-ci, une étoile renversée, signe d'un serviteur ayant essayé de s'enfuir, avait été marqué au fer.

Yû déglutit difficilement, il n'en croyait pas ces yeux... Son meilleur ami avait été entièrement défiguré, mais aussi transformer en animal et le directeur lui avait fait une nouvelle apparence pour le punir. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien maintenant... Le grand homme qu'est le directeur se tourna vers Yû :

« Je te propose que cette chose devienne ton familier, le temps que tes dix-huit ans arrivent. Mais il ne faudra lui montrer aucun sentiment. »

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Je te propose que cette chose devienne ton familier, le temps que tes dix-huit ans arrivent. Mais il ne faudra lui montrer aucun sentiment. »

Yû regarda le directeur sans comprendre.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu es particulièrement attaché à ce chien. » Expliqua le directeur.

« Vous devez vous tromper de personne, monsieur. »

« En es-tu sûr et certain ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi je serais ami avec quelqu'un qui m'est inférieur ? » Demanda l'élite d'un ton hautain, pendant qu'il pensait : "Autant jouer le jeu pour faire sortir Allen d'ici."

« Hum... Je vais te faire confiance alors. »

L'homme entra dans la cage et attrapa les chaînes d'Allen pour le tirer dehors. Le désormais blandin trébucha aux pieds du japonais, à cause du brutal coup dont le directeur l'avait gratifié. Yû put voir à ce moment le bandeau noir sur les yeux du jeune garçon et eut la possibilité de clairement discerner la cicatrice rouge qui coupait la partie droite de son visage. Le jeune mage demanda à son directeur :

« Comment conclu-t-on un pacte avec un animal qui n'est pas le sien ? »

« C'est très simple, c'est avec un sort qui a pour nom "Le Baiser du Lien" »

« Tss... »

« Tu vas te mettre au milieu du cercle magique qui se trouve là-bas et l'embrasser. Une marque sur son bras va alors apparaître et ce sera bon. »

« Hm... »

Le mage administrateur de l'école le guida plus loin jusqu'à un tracé bleu au sol. Yû tira violemment son ami, mais juste le minimum. Il le plaça au milieu du cercle et le rejoignit, il le souleva par la tignasse pour le mettre debout. A cet instant, son sang se mit à bouillir : du sang séché se trouvait entre ses jambes, signe que le directeur avait pris son pied et s'était délecter des cris de douleur du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Yû attendit que le directeur commence l'incantation pour prendre délicatement le visage d'Allen entre ses mains, il profita silencieusement et d'un visage neutre du contact avec la peau d'Allen. Il aurait voulu plonger ses yeux dans ceux du serviteur, mais il risquait d'attirer l'attention du mage qui pourrait alors annuler le sort et enfermer de nouveau Allen.

Lorsque ce fut le moment, Yû posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen. Au début, ce ne faut qu'un simple baiser, mais Yû fut soudain poussé par un instinct animal et une subite bouffée de chaleur le poussa à forcer le barrage de la bouche d'Allen, pour laisser glisser sa langue dans l'antre moite de son compagnon pour caresser son muscle rose dans un ballet endiablé mais discret et hors de porté du directeur.

Allen s'agitait, essayant de rompre le baiser, pour quelques raisons obscures. Yû ne le lâcha pas, mais se calma un peu et le ballet fougueux et sauvage se transforma peu à peu en un ballet serein et tendre. Le japonais effleura exquisément sa joue droite, non visible de leur surveillant. Le blandin s'adoucit lentement, mais l'élite le sentait encore un peu séditieux*****(1).

Le bras du blandinet se coloria subitement de noir, un tatouage étrange se forma sur son épaule et une petite croix verte s'inscrivit sur le dos de la main désormais sombre. Le directeur arrêta l'incantation et Yû lâcha les lèvres enflées d'Allen. L'homme lui tendit des vêtements.

« Les nouveaux habits de ton chien temporaire. »

« Familier temporaire. » Le reprit l'apprenti mage.

« Pardon. » S'excusa le mage d'un ton faussement honnête.

Yû attrapa la chaîne reliée au collier d'Allen et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre sans lui enlever son bandeau. Arrivé dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, l'élite détacha le tissu noir qui lui cachait la vue.

Allen se frotta les yeux à cause du trop de lumière. Lorsque ses yeux reconnurent la silhouette svelte, les yeux noirs, le visage fin de son meilleur ami, il se jeta dans ses bras. Yû l'étreignit un peu, ne voulant pas trop montrer son affection au plus jeune, mais sa main vint tout de même se loger dans ses cheveux blancs pour profiter du contact doux et simple.

Allen pleura un longtemps contre le torse de son nouveau maitre. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, Yû l'allongea délicatement dans son lit et remonta les couvertures sur le corps frêle et blanc. Il embrassa légèrement son front et écarta les mèches blanches qui cachait le visage endormit du jeune homme. Yû reste un très long moment dans cette position. Après plus d'une heure de surveillance, l'apprenti ensorceleur laissa tomber sa tête sur le lit en murmurant :

« Ca ne va pas... Ça ne va pas du tout... »

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Les rayons du soleil levant vinrent réveiller l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil de Kanda. Les paupières de l'élite magique s'ouvrir lentement et laborieusement. Il se redressa graduellement et regarda par la fenêtre : le soleil n'avais pas encore dépassé la cime des arbres. Il sortit du lit, bousculant au passage une boule sous les couvertures qui émit u petit grognement-couinement. Le japonais haussa les sourcils et souleva les couvertures, découvrant alors un Allen assoupi. Yû porta sa main à la joue du jeune garçon, croyant à un mirage dut à ses songes. Le contact chaud et doux lui affirma cependant le contraire. L'apprenti-mage soupira tristement : ne voulant pas qu'Allen découvre son amour pour lui et ne le repousse par la même occasion, il avait décidé de revêtir un masque froid et quelque peu cruel et sadique.

Personnellement, ça ne plaisait guère à Yû, mais il ne voulait pas perdre Allen de nouveau ou plutôt ressentir ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'il ne reverrait plus son sourire et ses yeux pétillants, sa joie de vivre et sa gentillesse, ses regards tendres et compréhensifs, son visage déterminé et admiratif... En se parant de cette expression de glace, il perdrait certainement toutes ces émanations*(1) qui lui venait du jeune garçon aux cheveux de neiges, mais il lui resterait Allen. Il aura encore la personne qu'il aime et sa chaleur... Yû profita du calme et de la situation du blandinet pour venir délicatement cueillir ses lèvres d'un rose pâle.

L'apprenti ensorceleur l'admira encore de longues minutes avant d'aller se faire couler un bain. Pendant qu'Yû regardait l'eau couler et remplir la baignoire, Allen se réveilla et regarda autour de lui, essayant de se souvenir des évènements d'hier. Il se rappela tout d'abord d'avoir pleurer dans les bras de Kanda, puis sa nouvelle situation : il était le familier temporaire de l'apprenti mage et élite, Yû Reiichirou Souichirou Bernkastel Kanda. Sa gêne qui s'était installée lors de ses premières réminiscences*(2), s'évanouit au vu de leur nouvelle relation qui lui avait été instaurée de force sans son approbation. Il n'aurait rien eut à dire si ce n'avait été qu'un simple rapprochement, mais le changement de leur relation était trop important pour qu'il n'amène pas des conséquences...

Et c'est justement ces conséquences qui effrayaient Allen, il avait peur... Il avait peur qu'Yû change d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui, plus en mal qu'en bien... son anxiété était aussi du au faite que son "ami" devienne, justement, un ami sans amour... Parce qu'Allen Walker, jeune serviteur depuis sa naissance, avait eu la bêtise, la stupidité, l'imbécilité, l'ineptie, la naïveté et la niaiserie de s'éprendre du futur grand mage, Yû Kanda, une personne qui lui était incontestablement supérieur en tous points [mais comment résister à Yû ? x3]. L'année passée avec lui avait été magnifique et féérique, mais aussi douloureuse et déchirante : il avait été extrêmement heureux d'avoir pu partager le temps d'Yû, mais savoir qu'il ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami pour lui, le détruisait de l'intérieur.

Yû ressortit de la salle de bain pour aller chercher des habits propres avant de se laver. Il vit son familier temporaire réveillé et apparemment méditant sur quelques pensées obscures. Le japonais inspira profondément et silencieusement, endossant son masque de glace :

« Hey ! »

Allen sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui.

« J'ai préparé un bain et je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller de l'eau ce soir. »

« ... »

« Bon ? Tu te grouilles ? »

« Co-comment ça... ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu as dans le crâne ? Si tu ne prends pas de bain le soir, tu le prends le matin ! »

« Oui, monsieur... »

« Tss »

Yû pris ses affaires et partit dans la pièce d'à côté. Allen l'imita silencieusement. Ses craintes devenaient réalités... Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné un aller simple pour les abysses*(3) des enfers. Yû ne l'autorisera surement plus à le toucher ou peut-être même à le regarder... Son monde allait s'écrouler sans Yû... Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à suicider avant de faire la connaissance du japonais. D'ailleurs, le jour de leur rencontre, il avait fait exprès de tout faire tomber sur l'un des élèves. Au cours des années enfermées dans l'enceinte de l'école, le serviteur avait rapidement compris que le étudiants aux pouvoirs magiques étaient très susceptibles et prenaient facilement la mouche pour un rien. Mais alors qu'il attendait paisiblement la mort, Yû est apparu ! La première chose qu'il avait découvert de lui, ce fut sa voix mielleuse et pourtant rude, n'acceptant aucune réponse négative. Il avait été la source de lumière qui avait éclairée les ténèbre dans lesquelles Allen s'était plongées.

Mais maintenant... Yû et sa gentillesse ne pourrait plus le tenir en dehors de cette eau noire et visqueuse qui essayait de l'attirer vers elle. Il allait de nouveau sombrer et irrémédiablement se détruire pour de bon...

Allen rejoignit Yû dans la pièce d'eau et commença timidement à se déshabiller : même si Yû n'était plus le même, il restait celui qu'il aimait et à qui, il n'avait jamais réussit à se déclarer. Le japonais, centre des réflexions du blandinet, profitait déjà de l'eau chaude. Il cherchait un moyen de serrer Allen contre lui, de le faire sien, de l'embrasser tous ça en gardant son masque froid... L'élite se trouvait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie face à un vrai dilemme... En fait, il avait trouvé quelque chose, mais même avec son masque, c'était trop. Il avait eu l'idée de faire d'Allen son jouet sexuel pour le posséder, même s'il ne le considérait pas comme tel.

Dès qu'Allen entra dans le bain, son cœur rata un battement : Yû venait de la prendre contre lui. Le décoloré sentait un feu dévastateur recouvrir ses joues. Le futur mage enserrait la taille du plus jeune et humait son odeur, la tête enfouit dans ses doux cheveux. La taille du blandinet le brûlait, surtout là où le brun le touchait. Ce dernier mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du jeune garçon, lui arrachant un gémissement, avant de lui susurrer :

« Tu es à moi~ »

« ... O-oui mai... Hh... Maitre... » Répondit Allen, dans les brumes du plaisir.

Yû sourit et lécha son cou, la réaction fut immédiate : Allen frissonna vivement. Les doigts du brun vinrent caresser le bas ventre de son familier pour arriver à son membre, qui commençait déjà à se dresser. Il l'empoigna délicatement et amorça un lent mouvement de pompe. Le blandinet s'accrocha à ses bras et poussa de délicieux gémissements en réponse à l'acte d'Yû. Alors qu'Allen était au bord de la jouissance, l'apprenti-mage arrêta tout. Le blandin réprima un grognement de frustration et se tourna vers son maître pour le regarder avec incompréhension.

« Tu as fini de te laver, non ? Alors maintenant sors. »

Allen ouvrit la bouche puis la referma immédiatement. Il sortit du bain et s'enroula dans une serviette. Il s'habilla difficilement à cause de sa douloureuse érection. Yû le regarda faire, de perverses et sournoises pensées plein la tête. La dominante étant : "Je vais le faire devenir dépendant de moi ! De moi et du plaisir que je vais lui procurer." Une fois Allen sortir, il entreprit de se soulager avant de le rejoindre. Allen attendait, tremblant et se tortillant sur lui-même. Le dressage allait enfin pouvoir commencer !

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'Yû avait commencé son dressage. Il excitait son blanc n'importe où : en classe, à la cantine, dans le recoin d'un couloir, dans le bain, dans le lit, dans le jardin derrière le bâtiment de bois. Allen n'en pouvait plus, et lorsqu'il voulait se soulager, son maitre lui attachait les mains pour qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Le blandin avait eut le malheur de découvrir qu'il adorait souffrir ainsi... Du côté de Kanda, ce n'était pas mieux : Allen hantait ses pensées jours et nuits, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Il était maintenant commun que l'apprenti mage doive prendre une douche froide pour calmer son entrejambe le matin. Le seul bon côté pour le moment était qu'il pouvait toucher son Allen à n'importe quel moment t que ses rêves avaient la possibilité de devenir réel.

D'ailleurs, Yû Reiichirou Souichirou Bernkastel Kanda avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'Allen lui appartienne entièrement, corps et âme... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voudrait, mais Allen devait le détester maintenant, alors pour l'âme c'était un peu raté. D'après lui. Car Allen, malgré tout ce qui lui faisait subir le magicien aux cheveux d'ébènes, l'aimait toujours. Ce qu'il déplorait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser et que Kanda ne le fasse pas non plus. Mais il y avait une raison à cela : Yû savait malheureusement et pertinemment que s'il goutait aux lèvres pâles et attirantes d'Allen, son masque de cruauté et de froideur se casserait à coup sûr : il ne pourrait pas être sauvage et rude dans un baiser. C'est pour cela qu'il n'embrassait et n'embrasserait pas Allen. Ou alors que quand le blandinet dormirait : il serait sans défense devant tous et donc devant lui. Yû se délectait déjà de ce qui allait se passer, rien ne lui gâcherait ce moment où il posséderait enfin ce petit être blanc si fragile, si pur, si innocent.

La journée passa comme toute autre journée. Rien ne disait à Allen ce qui allait se passer pour lui ce soir, mais Kanda, lui, ne cessait d'y penser, d'y repenser et d'y re-repenser. Il était impatient de voir les cours se finirent pour s'en donner à cœur joie. Allen suivit son maitre dans la chambre de celui-ci et se dirigea ensuite vers son paniers, mais Yû l'arrêta.

« Allen. »

« Oui ? »

« Viens là. » Dit-il en montrant le sol devant lui.

Le blandinet obéit silencieusement. Il devinait ce qui allait arriver : l'apprenti-mage se trouvait sur le lit. Il allait donc sans aucun doute l'excité encore une fois et l'envoyer balader juste avant la jouissance.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Allen obéit de nouveau, légèrement rouge aux joues, gêné de sa "tenue". Yû l'attira à lui et le blandin ferma les yeux s'attendant, par réflexe après tous les films à l'eau de rose, à ce que le japonais l'embrasse. Ce dernier hésita longuement, mais préféra ne pas détruire sa couverture et embrasse le haut de son torse. Le familier humain poussa de sensuels soupires de plaisir qui se transformèrent en gémissements du même sentiment à mesure que les lèvres de son maitre descendaient. Il fut rapidement enlacé par la brume du plaisir. Yû le délaissa un court instant pour se mettre nu devant lui.

« Fait-moi plaisir avec tes lèvres, Allen. » Lui ordonna-t-il en lui faisant un peu baisser la tête vers son membre, avant de s'allonger.

Allen se mit à cheval au dessus des jambes d'Yû et s'apprêtait à commencer son "travail" quand le magicien d'élite l'arrêta. Il lui ordonna de se retourner. Le blandin s'allongea sur le dos, mais Yû soupira. Il le fit basculer à califourchon sur lui, la bouche du blandin devant son membre et sa bouche devant l'intimité du blandinet. Celui-ci rougit de la situation. Mais il dut bien vite surmonter sa gêne pour lécher, suçoter et enfin prendre en bouche le membre excité du mage.

Au début, Yû ne fit que profiter du traitement auquel il avait le droit. Mais il se décida d'agir lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait bientôt jouir : il entra sa langue dans l'intimité de son soumis. C'eut pour effet de lui faire pousser un petit cri de plaisir dont Kanda se délecta. Et pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de la cage, Allen se déversa dans la main de celui qu'il aimait. Il s'effondra à côté d'Yû, le plaisir ressentit lui vidant son énergie.

Yû se redressa, pas du tout satisfait : il n'avait pas put prendre assez de plaisir. Il se mit au dessus d'un blandinet haletant et l'observa un moment : il était à moitié dans les vapes du plaisir, son corps aux limites de sa sensibilité et le regard embrumé. Le magicien hésita un moment, il caressa la joue du plus jeune. Il se pencha lentement et l'embrassa doucement. Avec une incroyable délicatesse et tendresse, comme si Allen était en cristal et qu'il pouvait se casser à n'importe quel moment. Il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de neiges de son amour, tandis que l'autre caressait son dos. Yû le releva et s'assit en mettent le blandinet sur ces genoux. Il laissa ses mains descendre sur les hanches de son petit être blanc et rompit enfin le baiser, laissant tomber un albinos haletant encore plus sur son épaule.

Yû embrassa sa tempe et lui chuchota ce qu'il allait faire. Allen ne fit qu'une chose : il s'accrocha à son japonais, donnant ainsi un accord silencieux. L'élite le pénétra lentement asseyant de ne pas lui faire mal, mais les ongles qui s'enfoncèrent dans son dos lui dirent qu'il n'y était pas arrivé. Il le laissa s'habituer à sa présence avant de commencer à onduler en lui. Au début, l'ancien esclave avait mal, mais la présence, la douceur de la peau et l'odeur d'Yû l'aidait à ne pousser que des gémissements de douleur étouffés. Mais lorsque le gland d'Yû cogna contre sa prostate, Allen cria, le plaisir lui montant à la tête.

La suite s'enchaina rapidement. Yû alla de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément. Allen atteint rapidement la jouissance, engourdit et submergé par le plaisir. Et en sentant l'antre de son amant se resserrer autour de sa verge, le japonais se déversa en lui.

Allen soupira de plaisir et le garçon aux cheveux de jais l'allongea après c'être retiré. Il le lava sommairement et le coucha dans son panier à contrecœur. Mais il devait préserver son masque froid... Même s'il le regrettait.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Allen s'était réveillé dans son panier le lendemain de leur premier ébat. Il avait eut mal au cœur : Kanda l'avait juste utilisé pour se satisfaire. Pourtant, il avait eut l'impression d'être important pour lui, pas comme un objet sexuel, mais comme une personne que l'on aime... Le blandin secoua la tête, c'était impossible que Kanda soit amoureux de lui, au même qu'il éprouve de l'affection envers lui et ça, le blandinet en était sûr. Même plus que sûr : sûr et certain ! Malheureusement...

Le blandin se releva et regarda la pièce. La chambre sombre était vide et les rayons qui traversaient la fenêtre dépourvue de rideaux, lui indiquait qu'il était plus de dix heures et donc que son maitre était en cours. Il profita de son absence pour se doucher et se nettoyer intérieurement. Il regarda aussi longuement les dizaines de suçons de parques que lui avait fais Yû. Ça le gênait un peu, mais c'est aussi une marque de leur première fois ensemble, même si les sentiments n'y étaient pas...

Une fois cela finit, Allen partit retrouver Yû à travers l'école. Celle-ci était déserte : les mages se trouvaient, soit en cours, soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans leurs chambres. Mais le blandin se perdit rapidement dans cette gigantesque bâtisse. Il avait l'étrange impression que cette école était magique et qu'elle l'empêchait de retourner auprès d'Yû. Au huitième cul de sac, Allen craqua : il se laissa tomber par terre, contre un mur, et pleura. Il pleura toutes des larmes de son corps, tous ce qu'il avait retenus depuis plusieurs semaines : le moment quand il s'était fait attraper par Cross lorsqu'il avait essayé de devenir libre, le moment où le directeur l'avait violé, l'instant où il avait comprit que le beau magicien qu'il aimait de tous son être n'avait pas de sentiments réciproques à son égard. Cette tristesse refoulée jusqu'à maintenant revenait plus forte que jamais.

Il l'aimait. Il aimait Yû. Il l'aime. Il aime Yû. Il l'aimerait. Il aimerait Yû. Aujourd'hui, pour toujours et à jamais. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans aimer Yû. Il était sa raison de vivre. Il était sa vie. Mais lui, Yû Reiichirou Souichirou Bernkastel Kanda, ne l'aimait pas. Cette simple pensée le fit refondre en larme encore plus que la première fois.

Et alors qu'il pleurait pour Yû et à cause de ses sentiments, quelque chose se mit à briller. C'était une lumière douce, rouge et or. Allen sécha ses larmes et regarda sa main : un fil or s'entremêlait avec un fil rouge, tous deux attachés à son auriculaire et dont l'autre bout semblait être ailleurs. Allen se releva, pria rapidement qu'Yû se trouve au bout de cet étrange fil et commença à suivre le fil. Pendant qu'il courait, la sonnerie retentie et les apprentis-mages sortirent des classes. Le blandin les ignora et continua de courir derrière le fil, derrière son espoir. Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à l'autre bout, il s'étala par terre suite à un croche-patte. On ria de lui. Allen les ignora et se releva pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il gémit cependant en se rendant compte qu'il avait un bout de verre planté dans le genou. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises du couloir et regarda sa blessure avec dégoût. La chair était à vif et le verre semblait être planté jusqu'à l'os. Le blandin serra les dents, il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait peur de cette blessure parce qu'il avait peur d'avoir mal.

Le blandin regarda sa main et sourit légèrement en voyant que le fil était toujours présent à son doigt et qu'en plus, il continuait dans la salle juste en face de lui. Plus que quelques mètres... ! Allen se leva et boita en ce tenant à tous ce qu'il trouvait. Il arriva enfin dans la salle et vit, avec une joie démesurée, Kanda qui l'attendait assis sur le bureau.

Le plus jeune se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de nouveau, sous le regard surpris du mage aux cheveux de jais. Allen en avait marre. Il aimait Yû, mais pas lui. Il avait mal au genou, il avait eut terriblement peur. Il voulait juste rester dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait et ne jamais les quitter. Mais c'était évidemment impossible. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Yû ne le repoussa pas. Il attendit juste que le blandinet se calme. Ce dernier en profita le plus possible, jusqu'à que la dernière perle salée soit tombée par terre. Mais même une fois que le liquide fut entièrement écoulé, Allen garda son visage enfouit contre Yû, ne desserrant pas son étreinte. C'est donc le mage qui l'écarta doucement, au grand malheur du blessé.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« ... Je... Je m'étais perdu et... Et... Et je me... Je me... » Bégaya-t-il en montrant son genou, trop effrayé par sa blessure pour en parler.

Yû baissa les yeux et remarqua enfin le morceau de verre figé dans le genou de son amour. Il le fit s'assoit sur la table à sa place et regarda de plus près la blessure. Des poches de sang s'étaient formées aux alentours de la contusion, qui était d'ailleurs violette et jaune.

« Il y a une partie qui est dans l'os. Il faut aller à l'infirmerie. » Lui annonça-t-il.

Allen déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête avec autant de difficulté, si ce n'était pas plus. Il se leva de la table et boita jusqu'à la porte. Même s'il avait mal, il voulait que ça se finisse le plus rapidement possible. Le japonais soupira :

« Tu ne peux pas et tu ne devrais pas marcher dans ton état. »

« Vous voyez une autre solution peut être ? »

Allen se figea lorsqu'il eut dit cette phrase : il avait été malpoli envers son maitre et il risquait de le payer cher. Très cher. Heureusement pour lui, Yû ne le releva pas, trop occupé à lui répondre :

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot sans cervelle. Il y a toujours plusieurs solutions, mais toutes ne sont pas bonnes. Comme la tienne par exemple. »

Sur ces sages mots, il le rejoignit et le souleva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Allen poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'accrocha à lui.

« Tu vois. Cette solution est meilleure que celle pour laquelle tu avais optée. »

« Hm... » Fut la seule réponse d'Allen.

C'est donc ainsi qu'Yû Reiichirou Souichirou Bernkastel Kanda emmena son familier Allen Walker à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se fasse soigner.

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Kanda revenait des cuisines de l'école avec des bouteilles de lait en main. Non, ces bouteilles de lait n'étaient pas pour lui. Non, il n'abritait pas de chats, ni de chatons... Ou presque pas... Le mage rejoignit sa chambre et quelque chose vint se frotter à sa jambe. Ne vous inquiété pas, j'ai bien écrit au dessus que Yû Reiichirou Souichirou Bernkastel Kanda ne s'occupait pas et n'abritait pas de chats, chatons, ou autres félins raffolant de ce liquide blanc appelez lait. Et c'était le cas. Car ce qui venait de se frotter à sa jambe était...

« Allen ! Laisse-moi entrer si tu veux ton lait ! »

Et oui ! Vous avez bien lu. Ce "quelque chose" qui venait de se frotter à sa jambe était bien Allen Walker, familier à plein temps et payé en nature. Sauf que... Il n'était pas vraiment comme d'habitude... Il avait parmi ses cheveux blancs, des oreilles touffues, pointues et blanches. Des oreilles de chats quoi. Et une queue de chat toute aussi blanche et touffue. Non, ce ne sont pas des jouets. C'était... Une erreur...

Pour mieux comprendre, nous devons revenir au matin de ce même jour : Yû dormait encore lorsqu'Allen s'était réveillé. Hier, une tornade rousse portant le nom de Lavi était venu rendre visite à son camarade de classe pour faire la fête. Après deux heures de paroles et de "jeux", Kanda avait foutu le rouquin dehors à grands coups de pieds aux fesses. La chambre était donc un capharnaüm inimaginable. En bon familier, le blandinet avait commencé à ranger, mais il semblait que ça ne finirait jamais. Alors, il regarda dans un des livres d'Yû, cherchant une formule pour l'aider.

Au bout de seulement dix minutes, il trouva son bonheur : une formule pour les non-magiciens qui rendait les objets vivants et obéissants. Allen la récita au moment où l'élite se réveillait. Il y eut un "pouf" et un nuage roses comme dans les mangas apparu. Et à la place du blandin, se tenait un chaton blanc. Yû mit de longues secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer sous ses yeux. Il attrapa immédiatement le chat par la peau du cou pour le soulever du sol. Et... Allen miaula... Avant d'essayer de lui lécher le visage avec sa petite langue...

Le japonais l'écarta de lui et attrapa son devoir sur les sorts faux qu'Allen venait de lire. En effet, certains marchands, pour arrondir leurs fins de mois, crées de faux sorts utilisables par les non-magiciens. Mais les formules, étant crée par des non-magiciens, la plupart du temps elles ne fonctionnaient pas, ou alors, les résultats reçus ne sont pas ceux espérés.

Et c'est ce genre de formule que venait de lire Allen. Donc au lieu de rendre les objets vivants et dociles, il venait de se transformer en chaton. Yû fit rajouter ça à son devoir avant de se mettre à chercher une formule pour inverser le processus. Pendant ce temps, Allen chassa toutes les souries de la chambre, n'en oubliant aucune. Il fit ses griffes sur le lit d'Yû avant de sauter sur les genoux du garçon pour se lover contre lui.

Instinctivement, l'apprenti-mage commença à caresser son pelage de neige, s'attirant les ronronnements du chaton. La main habile de l'élite trouva rapidement le menton et les oreilles du petit félin, si sensibles aux caresses et aux gratouilles. Il lui fallut deux autres heures pour trouver la formule qui lui permettrait de le retransformer en humain. Aussitôt trouvé, aussitôt appliqué.

Il incanta et de nouveau, un nuage de fumé s'échappa d'Allen (?), mais il était violet cette fois. Yû alla ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre pour dissiper la fumée plus vite. Un miaulement d'indignation retentie lorsque l'air frais de dehors entra dans la pièce. Le mage crut pendant un instant que ça n'avait pas marché, mais la fumée finit de se dissiper et Allen apparut en chair, en os, et surtout, en humain !... Ou presque...

Pourquoi "presque" ? Et bien... Comment l'expliquer... De manière simple, Allen avait de nouveau un corps d'humain, bras, jambes, etc, mais en plus, il avait hérité de... De magnifiques et douces oreilles blanches de chat... Et ce n'est pas tout... ! Il avait aussi... Une queue tout aussi blanche, douce et magnifique. Je pense pouvoir assurer qu'il avait gardé sa mentalité de chat, puisqu'il essayait encore une fois de lécher le visage d'Yû...

Voilà le comment du pourquoi ! Revenons donc au moment présent : Yû arriva enfin à entrer dans sa chambre et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il caressa la tête de son demi-chat et posa le lait en face de lui. Allen miaula de contentement et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais il rata son coup et le lait s'écoula sur le sol. Sans vraiment y faire attention, le chat se mit à laper le liquide blanc jusqu'à être reput. Après quoi, il alla se blottir contre son Yû, ce dernier d'abord surpris, se mit à jouer avec les oreilles du neko.

Le neko en question frémit vivement et se redressa. La main du brun se mit à caresser le dos du chat, de sa nuque à la base de sa queue. Et soudain, sans que rien n'aide Yû à prévoir ce qui allait arriver, Allen lécha les lèvres du mage et arriva à faire entrer le petit muscle rose pour lui faire rejoindre sa jumelle. Il renversa même son maitre sur le lit, restant au dessus de lui. Kanda se figea, non pas à cause du baiser, mais bien à cause des hormones qu'Allen libérait : il était en chaleur... Allen rompit le baiser et lécha le cou du mage, le chatouillant en même temps avec ses oreilles.

Allen le déshabilla à coup de dents et lécha chaque parcelle de son corps. Yû finit par entrer en érection sans surprise. Le demi-chat miaula de contentement lorsqu'il vit le membre dur de son vis-à-vis et colla sa propre érection contre Yû en miaulant-gémissant. De quoi encore plus exciter le plus vieux. Allen se baissa et... Et entra sa langue habile dans l'intimité de l'humain, arrachant un cri de surprise et des joues rouges comme deux tomates bien mures à l'ainée. Le blandinet lécha intérieurement son soumis avant de retirer sa langue pour s'attaquer directement à quelque chose qui attisait encore plus sa gourmandise : le membre d'Yû.

Englobement, lèchement, suçotement. Tout ça, tous ça était si fort qu'Yû ne mit pas longtemps à jouir. Allen avala tout et se lécha les lèvres. Il colla son gland contre l'intimité d'Yû et POUF... De la fumée bleue s'échappa d'Allen et le vrai blandin sans oreilles ou queue apparut. Heureusement pour Yû qui reprenait son souffle, cette fois, le blandinet dormait. Il l'habilla et le posa sur le lit. Le mage se rhabilla à son tour et regarda Allen. Un grand malaise s'abattit sur lui : non seulement Allen avait faillit le violer et Yû aurait aimé ça, mais en plus Allen était à ce moment-là, une sorte de gros chat... ça avait de quoi rendre mal le plus fort des gaillard. Yû soupira doucement, caressa les cheveux de son mignon ex-chat et sourit un peu. Il l'aimait tant...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les semaines passaient et les doux amants souhaitaient à l'insu de l'autre qu'elles ne finissent jamais, qu'elles durent toutes l'éternité. Mais Yû, plus qu'Allen, voyait le temps passer, s'écouler, fuir... Les semaines, les jours, les heures filaient à toute allure, les rapprochant à chaque seconde de leur séparation... Car, le blandin semblait l'avoir oublié, mais il n'était que le remplaçant de son familier.

Tous les soirs, Yû essayait de nouvelles potions pour se relier à Allen par un fil doré. Pourquoi ? Car le fil doré, dans le monde de la magie, était le signe qui reliait un maitre magicien au familier qui lui est destiné depuis la naissance. Et donc, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il essayait de faire d'Allen son vrai familier, le gardant ainsi avec lui pour toujours.

Mais chacun de ses essais avaient échoués... Pourtant Yû n'en démordait pas, s'accrochant à son infime espoir. Il aimait tant le blandin. Son odeur, sa présence, sa gentillesse, son corps, tout de lui. Il aimait tout de lui. Et ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui, l'aimer, le rendait presque fou. Son masque de glace c'était lentement fissuré et était sur le point de se briser en milles morceaux. Il se retenait tant bien que mal, mais il sentait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Les semaines passaient et le jour de l'invocation s'approchait à grands pas. Plus que douze heures avant l'invocation... Le silence planait dans la chambre... Ou presque... Yû pouvait entendre Allen sangloter dans la salle de bain et son cœur se déchirait à l'entente de ce son si triste...

Allen pleurait depuis deux longues heures. Ses larmes coulaient à flot sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Yû, il était tout pour lui. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour rester avec lui. Il l'aimait tant... Et il allait devoir le quitter, bientôt, en échange de sa liberté. Mais il se fichait de la liberté maintenant, il voulait juste ne pas quitter l'apprenti-mage.

Quelqu'un entra dans la salle d'eau. C'était le beau brun. Allen leva ses yeux humides vers lui, même flou, il était beau. Yû s'accroupit devant lui, il caressa doucement la joue de son vis-à-vis, se pencha et lécha les traces humides qui s'étaient formées sur les pommettes, ainsi que les larmes qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux.

« ... Hh... Yûhh... » Gémit le blandinet.

Le japonais le regarda tristement. C'est à cet instant, beaucoup trop tard, en le voyant si retourné par cette future et immense séparation, qu'il comprit enfin les sentiments du plus jeune... Il l'aimait lui aussi... Même avec tous ce qu'il lui avait faits. La main auparavant sur sa joue descendit dans son dos et il serra Allen contre lui. Lui aussi il ne voulait pas le quitter ! Il l'aimait beaucoup trop... !

Allen s'accrocha à lui et se mit à pleurer encore plus. Tous ça était insupportable pour les deux amants qui se rendaient enfin compte que l'autre l'aimait comme il l'aimait. Yû ne pleurait pas, mais le même sentiment de tristesse était là. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'élite s'écarta un peu, il voulait voir Allen, dont les larmes ne se tarissaient pas.

« Allen... Je t'aime. »

Ses mots lui enlevèrent comme un poids sur les épaules. C'était dit maintenant... Enfin. Du côté d'Allen, il était immensément heureux : le savoir était une chose, mais l'entendre dire en était une toute autre. Le jeune mage fondit sur les lèvres pâles de son amoureux. Elles lui semblaient encore plus douces, plus désireuses aussi. Il dévora sa bouche, le blandinet s'accrochant à lui et participant aussi avidement que son compagnon. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Allen murmura un faible « moi aussi ».

Ils passèrent leur dernière nuit ensemble, dans les bras de l'autre, leurs corps fusionnant inlassablement, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée...

Le matin arriva bien trop vite au gout d'Yû. Lové contre lui, Allen dormait encore. Le japonais l'embrassa légèrement et quitta le lit. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la cours où le directeur Cross et un autre professeur l'attendaient. Le mage voulait en finir au plus vite et en même temps ne pas le faire du tout... Deux sentiments contradictoires pour une seule personne : son Allen. En se plaçant au milieu du cercle d'invocation, il eut une prière pour le dieu qui pourrait les aider.

« Je serais prêt à tout sacrifier, nom, rang, magie, liberté. Je veux juste rester avec Allen... C'est tout... »

Le cercle s'activa. Le noir tomba autour de lui. Il avait entendu parler de l'invocation par ses « camarades » de classe. Tous ce passaient dans l'esprit au début : il fallait briser la cage qui retient le familier. Yû tourna sur lui-même pour chercher la cage en question. Soudain, sa main frôla un tissu, le japonais plissa les yeux et finit par remarquer des bandes de tissus autour de lui. Il lui fallut par contre un peu plus de temps pour pouvoir enfin discerner les contours.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant son véritable familier... Devant lui se tenait... Allen... Il ne pouvait pas bouger à cause des tissus noirs qui s'entremêlaient autour de son corps. Yû, comme hypnotisé, s'avança lentement, les tissus disparaissaient dès que le japonais s'en approchait. Arrivé près d'Allen, Yû n'hésita pas longtemps et prit le blandin dans ses bras. Sa prière avait été entendue, il n'aurait pas à quitter la personne qu'il aime.

La lumière revint, il était de retour dans le « monde réel », en dehors de son esprit. Allen était dans ses bras. Le blandinet releva la tête, surpris de ce qu'il se passait : à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il était dans le lit de l'apprenti-mage et maintenant, il se trouvait dans les bras de celui-ci.

« Tu es à moi pour toujours. »

Allen comprit et sourit à cette nouvelle. Yû lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard surprit et choqué du directeur et du professeur.

**FIN**


End file.
